Obsession
by Z009
Summary: My first fanfic Delia has lost everything. Her parents, her siblings... her husband. All she was left with was her baby boy, and she was going to make sure that nobody can take him away from her. NOBODY! T for now... Yandere!Delia/Ash Yandere!Cynthia/Ash much later on...
1. Chapter 0

**AN: Hello guys and gals. Huh... feels weird writing an author's note for the first time. Anyway...**

**So this will be the very first story that I've thought of AND to actually type it down. Maybe I'll make a list of the plot ideas that I've come up with on may bio, I dunno.**

**This will be an Ash/Delia Vs. Ash/Cynthia story, and may get a little dark, so... yeah. The Rayshipping part will not appear until the Sinnoh and Unova arcs.**

**No, this story will not be that long, only like 10-15 chapters long, as I will say right now that this story focuses more on Delia and Cynthia while Ash's journey is still canon, so if you're familiar with the anime series, then good, if not, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!**

**So yeah, dense Ash pretty much xD**

**But that will be explained later in the story ;)**

**Welp, onto the story.**

**Hehehe... I said Welp.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

Chapter 0: Duty of a Husband, Father and Pokemon Ranger

**April 1, 2307**

**Viridian Hospital**

**15:33**

20 year-old Delia E. Ketchum is currently sitting in her wheelchair waiting on the videophone for her husband, James M. Ketchum, to answer her call to tell him that soon, their child will be born. They had decided that they wanted to keep the gender of thir child secret until he/she was born. They wanted to think of a good name for their son/daughter, however, her husband's job as a Pokemon Ranger had kept him away from home. That is why right now, she had decided to call him now, so that they can decide of a name together.

"Hello? Oh, hi honey! How are ya?"

On the video feed was a smiling 23-year-old man, with wild spiky black hair, red eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a short sleeve red jacket over a high collar shirt, black at the lower half and white at the top, black pants, red shoes with white straps, a utility belt for his Capture Styler and for his Venomoth's Pokéball, as well as other survival and security equipment. What made him unique from the other Ranger Operatives was a blue bandanna with white and silver accents tied around his left arm, a gift from Delia before they were married, and the two 'z' markings on each side of his face.

"I'm doing fine dear. I just wanted to call so that we can decide of a name for our child together."

"Ah, that's right! I'm sorry I haven't been home recently. It's just that The League is so close to finding the hideout of the group of poachers around the Orange Islands, we couldn't afford missing this."

"It's okay dear. We have time now, so why don't we think about it now?"

"Sounds good. Hmmm... How about... Silver if it's a boy, and Sapphire, a girl?"

Delia had two tick marks over her head while a violent purple aura was emitting form her body.

"... I am NOT going to name our child after a bunch of rocks!"

No matter how much she loved him, he had a really bad habit of picking terrible names. Last time he had suggested a name, it was for her friend's new born son. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that he had even suggested colors as a name, or the fact that her friend had thought that they were great suggestions.

Of course, while James' hear her denial, he was oblivious to her anger and so he suggested another.

"Hmm... what about... Ash and Ashley?"

He had a smile on his face like had won a million Pokédollars, while Delia slowly calmed down from her inner rage, and made a comtemplative look.

"Ashley... sounds good for a girl, but I want a name like... Aaron... for a boy. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me!"

**"Mrs. Ketchum, please proceed to the lobby immediately. It is time for your operation."**

"Oh my. I guess I have to go now. See you soon dear. Love you."

"Love you too honey. Bye!"

They both turned off their videophones, unaware of the tragedy that will befall upon the Pokemon Ranger.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**AN: Wow it feels weird writing these. Meh, I'll get used to it... maybe.**

**As for their middle names, you'll find out next chapter :)**

**So what do you guys think? Review and post any criticisms and suggestions.**

**Welp... I'm out!**

**...Heheh...Welp xD**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: SECOND CHAPTER! WOOP!**

**Okay, just to put it out there, this will be a weekly update.**

**BUT don't expect me to update next week. **

**Yea, I got exams next week. So I gotta study for that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Letter, An Accident, and Her Last Light

**April 1, 2307**

**Viridian City Streets**

**21:18**

(_AN: I do not own FMA either_)

31 year-old Edward C. Elric, was driving to the hospital, where his daughter was going through her operation, with his wife, 39 year-old Riza H. Elric, and his younger brother, 30 year-old Alphonse Elric. Unfortunately, it seems like Ed is more concerned with what punishment should he inflict on that son-in-law of his for missing something this important, than to pay attention to the speed limit.

"Hey Al, skewered or boiled?"

"Um, what?"

"That bastard James?! How dare he not be there when my only daughter is suffering at the hospital?! I knew letting her marry that orphan was a stupid idea!"

"Calm down now Ed. You know it can't be helped. The League called in all of the Rangers, no exceptions."

Riza just sighed and turned to both of the brothers.

"Al, just drop it. He's just still mad about that time James called him short."

"I AM NOT SHORT! It's not my fault he's 6'4"! He probably thinks everyone he knows is short."

"Ed, our daughter is taller than both of us, and you don't see me complaining. Get over it already."

Edward just grumbles and turns to the road again, only to see that he was about to crash into another car. The force caused the passengers to get knocked unconsious, and their car to flip to the side, turning it over, and then continue to move as the car skidded on its roof. Meanwhile, gas was starting to leak from the car. It was only a matter of time before the sparks would ignite the gas and proceed to suffocate Delia Ketchum's only blood relatives. It then crashed into a nearby building, letting the nearby pedestrians witness the unfortunate incident, and inform the authorities.

* * *

**April 2, 2307**

**Viridian Hospital**

**07:46**

Delia had woken up from her anesthetic-induced sleep, hoping that when her father, her mother, and Uncle Al arrive, she would be ready for them. Her sight slowly became clearer, as she began observing her room. It was white, what you would expect from any other hospital. It had a window on the right, 2 end tables on each side of her bed, one had her hospital beakfast, and the other had a lamp and a remote for the TV that was mounted on the upper left corner of the room, and a door to the left going to a bathroom, and another in front of her to the right, which lead to the hallway.

She decided to open the television, before reaching for the tray of food, only to drop it on the floor, alerting the nurses and Blisseys nearby, when she heard the news.

"**-ound 9:20 PM, a car accident had occured, injuring 3 children and 2 adults, and killing 3 individuals. Recent investigations have identified the deceased to be Edward Elric, Riza Elric, and Alphonse Elric."**

"No... No... I-It can't be true. IT CAN'T BE!"

As the faces of her parents and her uncle appeared on the screen, tears started to run down the sides of her face, clutching her chest, wishing her beloved James was with her right now, trying to ease the pain she was experiencing at that moment. However, she couldn't contain her sadness anymore an proceeded to cry out loud.

"WAAAAAAHAAAHAAAHAAA... MOOOM! DAAAAD! UNCLE! WAAAAAHAAAAA..."

Nurse Joy entered Delia's room along with a Blissey, and proceeded to try to calm her down. After 20 minutes of crying, Nurse Joy led her to a wheelchair, pushing her towards the nusery, hoping that it would cheer her up a bit.

"Here we are Mrs. Ketchum. Would you like to see your newborn son?"

Delia proceeded to wipe her tears, and gave a strained smile.

"I would... *sniff* like that *sniff* very much. *sniff* Please... let me carry him... just a little bit."

Blissey entered the nursery, only to come out shortly after, carrying a sleeping baby boy wrapped in yellow cloth. This baby had a tuft of black hair showing from the cloth, and 'z' markings on each side of his face. When Delia looked at her sleeping child, her smile became more natural.

"... You look so much like your father."

She turned towrads Nurse Joy and asked...

"Can you please let us go out to the gardens for a bit?"

Nurse Joy merely nodded, then Blissey proceeded to push the wheelchair outside. They were led to the garden outside, which was riddled with different colors and species of flowers, and a largee fountain in the middle. Delia stopped and thanked Blissey after she was positioned in front of the fountain.

After Blissey left, she began to tear up a bit as she reminisced the days she had growing up with her parents. She remembered her 7th birthday, when her dad, Ed, tried to impress her friends by doing one of those fire-breathing tricks, but her mom bopped him on the head before he could do it. It led him to accidentally swallowing the fuel and vomiting the contents of his stomach afterwards in the nearest bathroom. Of course, she was a bit worried for him, but then she found out that the gas he used was non-toxic, so she and her friends just laughed afterwards.

She then remembered the time her mom feeding her Pidgey soup when she got a cold from playing with the water pokemon at Professor Oak's Lab. Riza scolded her that it would have happened eventually, but then she just smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead, telling her to get better soon.

She also couldn't forget the times uncle Al tried to teach her magic. Though those always ended up singing her hair, or a powder cloud in her face, she had lots of fun. She looked at her child and made a promise.

"I promise you that as soon sa your father comes home, we'll take care of you, Aar-"

"Look sir, I don't think this is the right time to tell her. She had just lost all of her relatives."

Delia overheard the nurse behind her, but decied to ignore it for now, she couldn't handle talking about her now deceased parents and uncle.

"Then that is more of a reason to tell her. Postponing this will only make it even worse for her. It's about her husband, James Ketchum."

She heard the name of her husband and looked behind her, spotting a man in a black suit and shades talking to Nurse Joy. She then saw Nurse Joy reluctantly nod, and the man in black then walked toward her in a formal manner, stopping in front of her and asked...

"Are you Ms. Delia Ketchum?"

"Yes, I am. Who are you? What about my dear James?"

"That is not important. I have come sending a message from the Pokemon League about you husband."

"Oh my. Is he in trouble?"

The man stayed silent for a while, giving Delia a foreboding feeling, before finally deciding to speak up.

"... It is not my place to answer. I was only told to send this message to you."

He showed Delia an envelope with no other writing on it than the words at the back, "To: Ms. Delia Ketchum". She reluctantly accepted the letter, then the man just left. Wondering what the letter was about, she opened the envelope, unfolded the note and began to read it.

* * *

_Pokemon League HQ_

_April 1, 2307_

_Dear Ms. Ketchum,_

_I have written this letter to inform you that, unfortunately, James M. Ketchum, Elite Pokemon Ranger, has passed away in the line of duty._

_At around 8:50 PM, he had ran after the poachers into the dense forest at a certain location, which the name cannot be disclosed due to the mission's confidentiality, before the forest was set on fire by the poachers' pokemon. The poachers were captured, but unfortunately, Mr. Ketchum was trapped in the burning forest without any Pokemon that could deal with the situation._

_Due to the forest fire, his body was burned to the point that it could not be recovered . All of his savings has been transferred to your account, as well as an additional compensation._

_He will be remembered among the Ranger ranks as a brave and selfless man who fought for a good cause. On behalf of the Pokemon Rangers and the League, we offer you our most dear condolences for your loss. May Arceus watch over you._

_Signed by,_

_Charles Goodshow_

_President of The Pokemon League_

* * *

Delia's hand froze, letting the note drop to the ground. Sadness once again welling up inside of her. She couldn't stop her tears. This time though, she didn't cry loudly, only letting her tears express her heartbroken state while whispering to herself.

"No... No... No please no... this can't be happening please no... nonononononononononononono..."

The man just left, leaving the now widowed woman crying in complate turmoil.

"Why? Why me? Why oes it have to be me? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhy?"

One of her tears landed on the baby's eyes, agitating his sleep. He opened his eyelids to reveal a shade of auburn eyes, and proceeded to cry. Delia looked down at her child for a moment, and started to rub his head repeatedly in a loving manner, lulling him back to sleep. He was all she had left now. She didn't want to be alone. She couldn't bear lose him too. She can't lose him. She won't lose him. She won't let him be taken from her.

He was hers only.

Then, for that moment, her eyes took on a hollow shade of maroon, as she let herself come face to face to her son.

She gave her baby a chaste kiss on his small lips, and then continued rubbing his forehead.

"Don't cry... Mommy's here... Mommy hates it when you cry... Mommy wil take care of you... I promise you..."

She then made a smile, and kissed his lips again.

"Yes... I promise you... Ash... Because you're my precious son... Only... Mine..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**AN: So there you go. For those who like to skip Pre-ANs, I'll say it again.**

**I will update every Monday, except next week 'cuz of exams.**

**Also, I've decided to look out for other similar mother-son stories for inspiration.**

**And I found ****_"Jocasta Syndrome"_**** by ****_Insanity Is My Name_****, be sure to read that ^^**

** s/4980623/1/Jocasta-Syndrome**

**Aw yea. That was a good story.**

**I might need more though, so post any on reviews as well.**

**Review and post any criticisms and suggestions.**

**I'm out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: WOOOT! NEXT CHAPTER UP**

**Wow. It's hard piecing together this one. I hope the rest isn't this hard to put together, or I might end up putting this on hiatus. :(**

**Or maybe I need to make a oneshot to get my mind off of this for a while. I'll think about it.**

**Maybe something concerning Valkyria Chronicles or Danganronpa.**

**Now to reply to a review from Chris17ish:**

**Hahaha... Glad I made yo that ecstatic about this. ^_^**

**As for the M rating, I thought about it ever since I started this fanfic. I'll say it now. I WILL raise it to M next chapter.**

**Welp... See you guys at the post AN!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Preparation, Threats, and Hypnosis

**February 16, 2308**

**Living Room, Ketchum Household**

**10:25**

"Come on Ash. You can do it. Just a few more steps."

Delia was having one of the first joys of being a parent, seeing her son taking his first steps. It has been almost a year since the incident, and the first six months were very taxing to the widowed woman.

She had been having nightmares of her husband and her relatives being killed in front of her eyes. Of course, she thought those were natural since anyone might've felt the same as she did if their relatives were found out to be dead. However, one night, she had a dream of her own son instead, getting hit by multiple Pokemon attacks, and dying as a result.

"That's it. Come to mommy. I'm not gonna go anywhere."

After that, she had decided to let her son sleep next to her. After that day, she had stopped having those terrible dreams, so they continued this routine to this day, thinking that the nightmares might return if Ash wasn't beside her.

"Mama!"

Delia caught him in a hug as he took his final step toward her. She was proud of being able to raise Ash despite being a single parent.

"That was great Ash!"

Her son was starting to look more like a miniature version of her deceased husband. The 'z' marks on his face were getting slightly darker, and his jet black hair was spiking toward the sides. He was sporting a red shirt and black shorts.

She put her hand behind Ash's head and brought his lips onto hers, and for a minute, let their tounge explore each other's mouths, before letting go, leaving behind a string of saliva between them. As far as Ash had known, this was how he and his mother showed they love each other as a family. At first, it was just for a for a second, then it continued to escalate until it lasted a minute, with his mother pushing her tongue in his mouth. When he asked why she did that, she had said,

"_It's because you're getting bigger, and I need to give you more of my love so you can become even bigger, and it's also a game you can play with mommy."_

Ever since then, he had been tongue wrestling with his mother, thinking that he would one day beat her, and thus, showing her how much he had grown. He had never noticed the obsessive look his mother showed in those moments.

"Come now Ash. You go watch some TV. I need to prepare lunch."

"Yes, mama."

Delia set Ash down on the sofa, turned on the TV, and proceeded to make lunch, while thinking about her plans to make sure that her little boy doesn't abandon her.

* * *

**September 10, 2312**

**Dinin**

**17:12**

It has been 4 years since Delia had started her plans to keep her Ash to herself. She had to make sure Ash was unaware of some crucial knowledge when it came to social interrelations. She also needed some "special" items if she were to continue this plan for years to come. She made a list of this to make sure her plans went along smoothly.

* * *

_TO DO LIST_

_Obtain a Pokemon with __Dig_

_Make a "SPECIAL PLACE" using said pokemon for me and my son_

_Obtain the "__GOODS__"_

_Keep __HIM__ unaware of the opposite gender besie __**MYSELF**_

_Obtain a Psychic Pokemon with __Hypnosis_

_Obtain a Pokemon for my boy_

* * *

She won't be able to keep watch over him when it would finally be time for him to embark on his journey 5 years from now. As much as she wanted to be with him everyday, she needed to let him go to make sure that noboy can spoil the "surprise" she has for him. She also needed to make sure that he didn't get the chance to become one of the Elite 4, or worse, the Champion. She knew the constant danger they were given by the League. She couldn't let him die.

"Oh my. My Ash might be home any minute. He must be starving."

She made her way to the living room and waited for him. She needed to make sure her little boy wasn't "tainted" in any way.

* * *

**September 10, 2312**

**Front Door, Ketchum Household**

**17:32**

5 year-old Ash was coming home after visiting Professor Oak's Pokemon Preserve. He had asked his mom if he could play with the Pokemon and the other kids there. He had heard from his friend Gary that his grandfather was hosting a summer camp for kids to familiarize themselves with different Pokemon. He is sporting a red and yellow tank top, divided diagonally in the middle, blue shorts, and black and red sneakers. He had a great time with there, especially with his new friend Serena Dyce. He found her after she got lost at the edge of the preserve. He couldn't wait to tell his mom about her and the fun they had with the Pokemon.

He quickly opened up the door to the house and ran up to his mother, who was currently sitting on the couch in the living room, and gave her a hug.

"Mama! I'm home!"

"Welcome home Ash."

They then proceeded to do their usual French kiss, before Delia proceeded to ask him about his day at Professor Oak's Preserve.

"So how was the camp Ash?"

"It was great mama! I got to play with lots of Pokemon. The other kids were nice to me as well. Then me and Gary got to feed lots an lots of Pokemon."

"That sounds wonderful."

Of course, the next thing he's about to tell Delia would not sound so "wonderful".

"Then, while I was playing, I found this girl who was lost. She says her name was Serena."

"...Oh really?"

Her head bent down slightly, using her bangs to hide the glassy maroon eyes she took on. She didn't want to scare Ash and leave her all alone. Oblivious to her state, Ash continued to share his story.

"Yea! We played lots and lots! She was scared of Pokemon though, so we didn't get to play with them. It's okay though, we played other games like tag, hide and seek, and play house. Serena acted like mama and I was papa. She even promised that we can be like a real papa and mama when we grow up!"

"...Oh, is that so?"

Delia was unnoticably gripping Ash a bit tighter, enough that Ash didn't notice.

"...Ash?"

"Yes mama?"

"...What was her name again?"

"Serena. Serena Dyce."

She let go of Ash, her eyes returning to their usual bright auburn.

"...Okay. Why don't you set the table. I'm going to make dinner soon ok?"

"Mmm!"

Ash nodded and proceeded to the dining room. Meanwhile, Delia was gripping the armrests of the couch so tightly that her fingers were practically peircing the fabric. Her eyes once again changed to dull maroon, while a dark aura started to flair around her figure.

"...It would seem that someone is already tring to take away MY Ash from me. I might need that Psychic Pokemon much sooner than I thought. Dyce huh..."

She let herself calm down or risk scaring Ash.

"...It seems I'm going to have to pay a visit to my friend Grace pretty soon."

* * *

**September 14, 2312**

**Dyce Household**

**10:00**

Delia was in front of her "friend" Grace. She had told her that it was about time they caught up a bit about each other. Grace had brown hair reaching down to her neck, and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt, with a gray jacket tied to her waist, matching gray pants, and red shoes. She had always been a bit of a tomboy, especially with her career as a Rhyhorn racer. They were currently sitting in the dining room, with two glasses of Pecha and Salac berry juice on the table.

Delia had called up Grace to go visit her while Serena was at the Preserve. Grace said that she didn't like the fact that her adopted daughter was afraid of Pokemon. That ws why Grace thought that training her to this could be a way of treating her Pokephobia.

Delia had been plotting on how to separate Ash and Serena after that day, and now was the time to put it into action. She had purchased a couple of Pokemon from the black market. One was a Mr. Mime with a Hypnosis, and the other was a Trapinch. She had also purchased an Everstone for her new Trapinch. Her purpose was to be able to hide it easily while it created the space for the "_SPECIAL PLACE_" she had planned. The Mr. Mime was the only costly purchase, but she needed a Pokemon that had Hypnosis as a rare ability to keep suspicions from her low. Also, she needed a helper around the house anyway. She couldn't let her Ash do the chores. He might get hurt!

Speaking of Ash, she had to make sure he didn't get another chance to meet HER again. So, she had mixed in a couple of sleeping pills in his dinner last night. He sometimes slept up until noon anyways, she just needed to make sure it happened today specifically.

They each held their glass and took a drink beforesetting it down on the table.

"So Delia, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I wanted to talk about your daughter, Serena."

"Oh. Did she do something bad?"

Delia gave her smile. However, the intent was not of good intention, but of foreboding.

"Why yes. You see, she met my son a couple of days ago."

"D-Did she hurt him?"

"Well, she didn't hurt me."

"Wait, weren't we talking about your son? What does this have to do with you?"

Delia's expression darkened and faced Grace with her blank, maroon eyes. She grabbed her glass again and took another drink before speaking.

"Well, it's not what she did to **MY** Ash, but what she **FORCED** him to promise that hurt me."

Grace was a bit scared now. It felt like the temperature dropped a few degrees, and the way her friend was speaking in that terrifying manner was not helping either.

"I mean, what gives her the **RIGHT** to make **MY** Ash marry her!"

She was shaking now. She couldn't believe her friend was behaving like this. She had to make her calm down before anything drastic happens.

"But they're just kids. They'll both probably forget the promise when they get older."

"Not if she's still here..."

"...What?"

"I came here to give you two options."

Delia then took out a large kitchen knife she took a while ago from the kitchen and began swinging it around in front of her face, staring at it with those blank eyes.

"I want you and **HER** to leave. Go somewhere **FAR** away, where she can't see my boy **EVER AGAIN**."

"Wh-What? That's absurd! I can't do that!"

"...Oh? Why not?"

Grace was sweating now. Delia was mad! On both levels!

"I need to be here. You know how I want to be the greatest Rhyhorn racer, and Kanto has the most abundant Rhyhorn population."

"...Well, there is the other option."

She was reluctant to ask, she felt that the other option would be worse, and it was.

"...I could just kill her."

"You can't! She's my daughter! I can't let you do that to her!"

Delia look at Grace, showing no expression at all. Suddenly, she stood up, grabbed Grace's shirt, and pinned her into the wall. Next thing she knew, the knife was against her neck.

"...So I can't huh. Why? Why? Tell me. Tell me. She's going to take away my Ash. He's all I have left. You know that. So why? Why? WHY?! **WHY?!**"

Delia then frowned and dug the knife a bit deeper, causing blood to appear and trickle own the sharp edge of the knife.

"I get it... You planned this. All of it. Serena. The camp. Meeting Ash. You **WANTED** it to happen right?! I bet you also wanted him and both of you planned ALL of it right? **RIGHT?!**"

Grace had no choice now. She didn't want her or Serena to die.

"Alright! Alright! I get it! We'll move. Just don't kill me please!"

Delia released her hold of Grace. She placed the knife in the kitchen sink, and headed toward the door. Before leaving, she stated one last thing to now ex-friend, who was now trembling against the wall, still shocked at what had transpired.

"Oh. By the way. You have one week. I hope both of you will be gone by then."

She returned to her usual façade and left. She needed to make lunch for her boy.

* * *

**September 20, 2312**

**Ash's Playoom**

**22:03**

Ash's room was filled with everything you'd expect of a 5 year old child. There was a ball, a mountain of Pokemon plushies, paper and crayons, and a cabinet full of his clothes. The only thing missing was a bed. He didn't need it. Ever since he could remember, he and his mother slept in her room.

Ash was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. His arms were wet with tears. He couldn't believe Serena had moved. He wanted to play with her more after their first meeting, but it seemed that it was also probably their last. He blamed his habit of waking up at noon. The past few days, his mother insisted him to help the new Mr. Mime she got to help around the house. He thought it would be fun around with a Pokemon the house so he agreed.

He never realized Delia's hand at his sleeping habit, or the true purpose of the Barrier Pokemon.

Delia came into his room hearing the muffled crying and sniffling. She couldn't bear to see her son look so hurt. She had no choice though. Ash was hers _only_!

She slowly moved toward Ash ang hugged him.

"Shhh... There there. It's okay."

"No it's not mommy! Serena moved somewhere far far away and I can't see her anymore! Waaaaaaaaaaah!"

Ash threw his arms around his mother and cried into her shirt. He felt her arms wrap around him as well, and felt comfort in her warmth. He was getting a bit sleepy though and he didn't know why.

Delia, however did know why. She knew that he would have probably be devastated when he found out, so he told Mr. Mime to cast Hypnosis on her boy when she had hugged him.

Then, Delia whispered into his ear the following commands.

"Okay Ash. I want you to forget all about Serena. You two had never met before. The reason you were crying was because I scolded you for playing outside until late at night, okay."

She then nodded to Mr. Mime, and he released the Hypnosis. Ash would not remember that moment, and instead, continued crying in her arms, but now thinking it was with a different reason.

"Mommy! I'm so sorry! I won't worry you again! Please don't be mad at me!"

She removed her arms over him and then held his head to face her. However, she had decided to show Ash her other face. The kind and gentle mask was gone. He couldn't notice, but her face now showed worry, possession, and a bit of lust.

"Shh... It's okay. But, only if you play another game with mommy."

Ash did as best as he could, rubbing his eyes to stop his tears.

"Uhuh... Really?"

Delia leaned in closer, allowing Ash to look into her blank eyes.

"Of course my little man. Actually, we're going to add more rules to our little kissing game to make it more... interesting."

Ash tilted his head, curious at what this new addition to their mother-son game was.

"How?"

"Follow me and I'll tell you."

Delia stood up and proceeded to the door. She looked behind her and watched as Ash picked himself up and followed her. She then grabbed Ash's hand and proceeded to the bedroom with Ash in tow.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**AN: So that's it. Sorry for the late update. Like I said, it was hard piecing this together. Think of this as my Holiday present to you guys. ^_^**

**Btw, please check my profile. I'll put up a bunch of fanfic ideas there. Feel free to use them if you like. I'd like to see what you people come up with.**

**Welp... All I can say more is...**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**(Can't say Merry Christmas because that's inconsiderate to others ^_^)**


End file.
